The 1980 Gordon Research conference on the chemistry, physiology and structure of bones and teeth will be the 27th consecutive conference in this series. The importance of this conference for the development of research in the field of mineral metabolism can hardly be exaggerated. It has brought together individuals representing many different fields of study who can shed new light on the complex problems of the development of the skeleton and teeth and the many disorders which affect them. Over the years the participants in this conference have consistently presented unpublished new work. The structure of the conference, with ample time for discussion during the sessions as well as ample free time for the scientific interchange between sessions and the absence of published proceedings, has encouraged investigators to exchange ideas, arrange collaborative research and to enrich themselves and their colleagues in a way that can not be duplicated at more formal confenences.